


The almost nose breaking incident.

by Unfairfairy



Series: Incidents [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla work at the same summer camp. Laura almost breaks her nose in a surfing accident, but it's okay because the Broody Gay comes to rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The almost nose breaking incident.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on yet another hilarious story that [carmillacrackposts](http://carmillacrackposts.tumblr.com) told  
> You can find the post that this is based on [here](http://carmillacrackposts.tumblr.com/post/125636469763/the-time-you-broke-your-nose-i-really-want-to#disqus_thread)  
> Heavily edited by [carmillacrackposts](http://carmillacrackposts.tumblr.com)  
> You made this so much better!

¨

 Laura and Carmilla didn’t get along. That much was obvious. Laura met Carmilla the first time through Laf and Perry, when they were in a bar getting some drinks. Of course, the gingers had invited the broody girl too, likely thinking their match-making was a perfect fit. It would be an understatement to say that Laura wasn’t initially fond of Carmilla. The dark haired girl had called her stupid nicknames the whole night, and bluntly flirted with her, even when she showed that she clearly wasn’t interested. She had to admit, Carmilla was ridiculously good looking, but her personality kind of ruined it. The nerve of Carmilla, in all her cocky arrogance, was just too much.

Laura wasn’t enthusiastic when she heard Carmilla would be working as a lifeguard, at the same summer camp Laura was to be a surf instructor at. But maybe she wouldn’t be that bad when she got to know her a little better, right? Maybe she’d misjudged the dark haired beauty.

Carmilla was actually even worse than she had originally thought.

The dark haired girl flat out refused to call Laura by her real name. Carmilla’s favorite substitutions were Cutie, Creampuff, and Cupcake. And all of those were ridiculous. What was up with her weird pastry fixation?

The only reason Laura hadn’t turned into a tiny ball of rage was because of Carmilla’s apparent soft spot for kids. Despite her broody, sarcastic, downright rude outer armor, Carmilla was a hit with the campers.The way they all crowded around her when they weren’t in the middle of an activity, the way she smiled genuinely and shared little bits and stories of her curiously adventurous life… Laura honestly found it adorable. She scolded herself a little every time she grinned like an idiot when she saw Carmilla interact with the kids. She actually had told Laf and Perry who were counselors at the camp that Carmilla was “kind of cute” when she talks to the kids.

The overhearing campers, a good majority still in elementary school, took it upon themselves to snitch and almost immediately ran up to Carmilla, telling what her all about Laura had said, along with some added exaggeration.

Laura had chased them down as inconspicuously as she could. By the time she’d caught up to them, however, they’d already given a full status report to Carmilla, who merely looked at Laura with a smirk and winked at the tinier girl.

Laura tried her best to hide behind her board, and remain out of sight, for the remainder of that day.

It wasn’t until one morning, when Laura was putting on her wetsuit for a counselor surf competition , that Carmilla approached her with a knowing smirk, saying something along the lines of “Good luck, creampuff. Don’t let the sharks eat you.” and sauntering off with a smirk.

Whatever her effect was on Laura, it proved to be otherworldly. Laura was unbelievably pumped (and secretly flattered) that the “Mistress of Snark” actually wished her good luck…or acknowledged her existence, at all.

Apparently, Carmilla’s words of inspiration proved to be…unlucky.

Not long after she’d taken on her second wave, Laura slipped off the edge of her board, going under one of the roaring waves she’d been so confident she could handle, (despite her fellow counselors’ warnings).

But was that embarrassing enough? With Carmilla watching from her tower with what just had to be a look of amusement, Laura just had to fall in such a way that her board landing straight down on her nose.

Tears and saltwater mixed as she went under once more, clearly disoriented by the heavy blow.

It looked bad enough to make Laf and Perry come running from their seats with the kids. But it HAD to have been bad if it made Carmilla leap from her perch on the edge of the tower, rescue buoy in hand. Her speed doubled as she past LaF and Perry, effortlessly diving into the water, to where Laura had hung onto to her now floating surfboard, one hand clutching her face.

Carmilla had managed to help Laura ashore, as Perry ran out to relieve them from holding the board any longer.

Laura sat, on her knees, clutching her nose embarrassedly. The campers all watched with fascination, several “oohs” and a “is she dead?!” protruding from their general area.

Perry and LaF, as well as several other counselors, began pushing the herd back, all dying to get a view of Laura, who was nearly covered in her own crimson blood.

Carmilla extended a hand under Laura’s chin. “Hey.” Her voice, generally caustic and full of bite, was soft, concern dominating her tone. “Let me see.”

Laura, despite the situation, smiled sheepishly, her pain long forgotten. “I’m fine, Carm-“ She winced when she tried to speak, causing pain to shoot up to the bridge of her nose.

“Carm, huh?” Carmilla smirked, but it was playful, as she helped Laura pinch her nose, head tilted upwards, to stop the seemingly endless waterfall of blood. “Cute, now we both have nicknames.”

When the bleeding subsided, Laura rose shakily, eyeing Carmilla for the first time. Her arms, and general chest area, had Laura’s blood all over.

“Oh….my…god.” Laura grimaced. “This is not how I expected this..”

Carmilla rose a brow. “You expected this?”

Laura bit her lip, hoping to god she didn’t have a black eye to match her nose. “No, I…You know what I mean!” She stumbled on her words cutely.

Carmilla didn’t seem to mind, and said in a teasing tone “Smooth Sundance, smooth.”

Laura just gave her a half grin, the pain distracting her once more.

Once Carmilla got her up to the tower for proper first aid, they’d determined that her nose wasn’t broken, luckily. After Carmilla gave her a moment, and Laura had wiped all of the blood from her face, she went to look for Carmilla, wanting to thank her

. She soon found the dark haired girl, sitting on a chair near the campfire place, engrossed in some book. The children were playing volleyball off to the side, and Laura knew she only had a few seconds before they swarmed her with questions.

“Hey.” Laura said a little awkwardly and Carmilla lifted her gaze from the book, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“I just kind of wanted to thank you, you know for helping me.” Laura bit her lip, looking at Carmilla.

“Well, cutie it was no big deal…after all I am lifeguard, but… I could think of some ways that you could return the favor.” Carmilla said in suggestive tone, her gaze raking Laura’s body.

“Care to elaborate?” Laura was now blushing slightly, curious about what the other girl had meant. She couldn’t believe the sudden shift in their dynamic. Carmilla was still relentlessly pursuing her…but she was enjoying it.

“I could settle on a drink for now.” Carmilla locked eyes with Laura, and intensity of the gaze made Laura look away.

“That sounds pretty reasonable. How does 8 o'clock sound?” Laura had now turned her gaze at Carmilla again.

“I think I would like that very much.’‘ Camilla gave Laura a shy smile, and tried to hide it behind her book Laura practically skipped off, happy that she had made some progress with getting through the broody shell of Carmilla. Carmilla watched as the children nearly attacked Laura, practically climbing her to get a look at her face. She smiled to herself. Maybe the kids weren’t the only good part of this job.


End file.
